Zewe and his Pokemon friends: Mix Region adventure
by Zewe
Summary: Young Boy named Zewe is old enough to start his own Pokemon adventure. What kind of Pokemon wait in world to meet our young lad and will Zewe find any friends in his adventure? PS: Allright I think I am getting somewhere with my writing so now feel free to do reviews of my chapter's what I wrote better.
1. Start of new Pokemon adventure

** The start of new Pokemon adventure**

**In this world there are creatures called Pokemon. There are many legends of many legendary pokemons what have been seen in this world but all they all really true? Let's start our journey in this tiny little village. Why here you ask? Because here we meet our young lad who just turned old enough to start his adventure. Let's see what happening right now in his family's house.**

**HAPPY BIRTH DAY! Family yelled.**

**Thanks mom and dad. Young lad said.**

**Ding Dong! Door bell rang.**

**"Hmm? Who could be there?" Lad's father Though.**

**Professor Danny? What brings you here? Lad's father asked.**

**Aah its been while but I am here ti come here to give your child my present. Danny said.**

**Then come in and make your self feel comfortable. Zon said.**

**Professor Danny is here and Zewe he got you something. Zod said.**

**Really cool what did you get me? Zewe asked.**

**Open it and you will see. Danny said.**

**(rips the present open)**

**This is!? Zewe said in shock.**

**That's Right its Pokeball and in that Pokeball is you very first Pokemon. Danny said**

**Go Pokeball! Zewe yelled.**

**Hmm? What is this pokemon? Zewe asked.**

**Here Zewe take this device its called Pokedex with this device you can get info of any pokemon you meet and catch try it on your Pokemon. Danny said.**

**(Zewe Points Pokedex at the pokemon)**

**Bulbasaur. It bears the seed of a plant on its back from birth. The seed slowly develops. Researchers are unsure whether to classify Bulbasaur as a plant or animal. Bulbasaur are extremely calm and very difficult to capture in the wild. Pokedex said.**

**Bulbasaur cool! Zewe said.**

**Psst Professor Danny is there reason for all these gifts? Zewe's mother asked.**

**Well isn't he old enough to go to Pokemon adventure and I am sure he would me really good trainer. Danny said.**

**That's true. Zewe's mother said.**

**Zewe you have choice want to give your Bulbasaur nickname? Danny said.**

**"Nickname huh?" I got it I will call you Bubbles. Zewe said while picking up Bulbasaur.**

**Bubbles that's nice name but one more question do you want to go to Pokemon journey? Danny asked.**

**Heck Yeah! Man this is the best day ever! Zewe yelled.**

**Then that's settled Zewe in your journey see the world,catch pokemon,make friends and find your goal of your journey these are the key things to be great trainer good luck. Danny said.**

**Thanks Professor Danny I will do these key things and become worlds best trainer ever. Zewe said.**

**Well I am off oh and Zewe in tomorrow drop off in my lab. Danny said. **

**Right. Zewe said.**

**(Later that day)**

**How is Zewe? Zon asked.**

**Sleeps like baby with Bubbles. Zewe's mother said.**

**Zon you remember what he said few hours ago? Zewe's mother asked.**

**Yeah worlds best trainer ever huh? Zon said.**

**That means he will face you someday dear. Zewe's mother said.**

**Don't worry Eva I won't be easy to beat me but I am fired up to see my son to face me someday. Zon said.**

**"I have never seen dear so fired up for battle what is still miles away still from him" Eva thought.**

**Let's get some rest so we can see our son off for his Journey ok? Zon said.**

**Right. Eva said.**

**(Next morning)**

**Zewe out in that world of Pokemon there are many things what are dangerous be careful my dear child. Eva said.**

**I know mom thanks for info. Zewe said.**

**Son you said that you are going to be worlds best trainer? I think you found your goal so reach that goal I know you can do it. Zod said**

**"I found my goal? I never realized it" Right dad I will. Zewe said.**

**Well I am off see you mom and dad later. Zewe said while walking and waving his hand.**

**"Oh yeah I am supposed to drop of by Danny's lab" Zewe thought.**

**(knock knock) Professor Danny its me Zewe I am here. Zewe said**

**Oh Zewe here is your Pokeballs with these balls you can catch pokemon and use them in battle or trade them with other trainers I wish you goodluck on your journey. Danny said.**

**Thanks Professor Danny. Zewe said.**

**"I am going to catch many Pokemons,make many friends and see the world just you wait world there is worlds best trainer on your away." Zewe thought.**

**End of episode 1**


	2. First Gym leader battle

** First gym leader battle**

**Our young lad has started his journey and now it looks like this young lad is training with he's Partner Bubbles.**

**Bubbles hit that tree with your vine whips! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaa! (hitting the tree with his vine whips)**

**Okay time for brake buddy here's Oran berry. Zewe said.**

**Bulbaa. Bubbles said happily.**

**(Bird flying from trees)**

**What is that pokemon? Zewe said while pointing his Pokedex.**

**Rufflet, the Eaglet Pokémon. Rufflet's talons are powerful. Able to crack open even the toughest Berries. It often challenges stronger opponents to battle. Pokedex said.**

**Wow that pokemon is cool Bubbles let's catch it. Zewe said.**

**Bubbles use Razor leaf! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaa!**

**It dodged it?! Zewe said in suprise.**

**Bubbles watch out! Zewe said.**

**Smack! Bulbaaa! Bubbles yelled.**

**Bubbles you ok? Zewe asked.**

**Bulba.**

**"Man that Rufflet is fast we got to some how trick it." Zewe thought **

**Bubbles run to that tree and then use Razor lead again! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaa!**

**Allright here it comes be ready to dodge! Zewe ordered.**

**Smack!**

**Ruf..Ruffff. Rufflet struggled and said while being stuck on tree.**

**Now Bubbles hit Rufflet with your Vine Whip! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaa! **

**Great job now go Pokeball! Zewe said.**

**"Please stay in I really want you into my team." Zewe thought.**

**Ding! Pokeball locked and Rufflet stayed in.**

**Allright we got it nice job Bubbles! Zewe said while huging his Partner.**

**You deserve great rest let's go to pokemon center and stay there for night. Zewe said.**

**Bulba. Bubbles nodded yes with his head.**

**Wellcome to Pokemon Center how may we help you? Nurse asked.**

**Can you please give these two pokemon great rest? Zewe asked.**

**Sure they will be good to go in morning and what is your name so that I can call you? Nurse asked.**

**Its Zewe and Thanks. Zewe said.**

**You heard that there is gym full of bug and grass type pokemon and one trainers bug pokemon is actually same fast as Rufflet. Some trainer said in Pokecenter.**

**What? Same fast as wild Rufflet that's Crazy I could't even catch that pokemon. Trainer said in suprise.**

**Excuse me I was abbel to catch Rufflet and what is this about this gym? Zewe asked.**

**What you cought it? Awesome and this gym is actually where is gym leader and if you beat it you get gym badge. Trainer said.**

**Gym badge? Zewe asked.**

**Yes in this world there are many regions but in this region here are eight gyms which each have gym leader and when you collect every badge you get to challenge elite four the four strongest trainers on this region. Trainer explained.**

**Wow you seem to know alot what's your name? Zewe asked.**

**Name is Digi what's your name? Digi said.**

**Name is Zewe I came from Leaf Village. Zewe said.**

**Cool nice to meet you but can I ask you how did you catch Rufflet? Digi asked.**

**(Zewe told how he caught it)**

**Amazing you and Bubbles make really good team. Digi said.**

**But I think I hit bed now and I am thinking going to that gym wanna come with me? Zewe asked.**

**Sure why not. Digi said.**

**(Next Morning)**

** your pokemon are at fullpower. Nurse said.**

** said.**

**So Digi ready to go? Zewe asked.**

**Sure let's go. Digi said.**

**Wellcome to our Stickyleaf gym you are here to face our gym leader right? Gym door guard asked.**

**Yeah I would like to face him. Zewe said.**

**Come this way kid. Guard said.**

**Leader we got you challenger. Guard said.**

**Nice to meet you kid what's your name? Leader asked.**

**Its Zewe and yours? Zewe asked.**

**Loki's the name. Loki said.**

**Shall we start our match? Loki asked.**

**Yeah let's go. Zewe said**

**This match is one on one match who's owners pokemon is first unable is the loses got it both? Guard asked.**

**Got it! Zewe and Loki said in unison.**

**Let the battle begin! Guard said.**

**Go Bubbles! Zewe said.**

**Go Heracross! Loki said.**

**Bubbles use Razorleaf! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaaaa!**

**Heracro!**

**Allright that was good hit. Zewe said.**

**Hmph don't think its too easy. Loki said.**

**Heracross use Hornattack! Loki ordered.**

**Bulbaa!**

**Bubbles are you ok? Zewe asked**

**Bulba! Bubbles nodded yes.**

**Allright now Bubbles now use Tackle! Zewe ordered.**

**Heracross dodge and use Megapunch! Loki ordered.**

**Bulbaaa! **

**"Oh no Bubbles is not in good shape I need to think of something and fast." Zewe thought.**

**Heracross use Quickattack! Loki ordered.**

**Bubbles grap branch and pull your self up! Zewe ordered.**

**Not bad Zewe but I think its over. Loki said.**

**Heracross use Stringshot! Loki Ordered.**

**Bulba!?**

**"Oh no Bubbles stuck!" Bubbles pull your self free! Zewe ordered.**

**Too late Heracross use Quickattack to raise your speed and use Megapunch finish it! Loki ordered.**

**Bulbaa!**

**Bubbles! No you okay pal? Zewe asked.**

**Bubbles is unable to battle that means Loki the gym leader is the winner. Guard said.**

**That was great match feel free to come face me any time you like I be waiting for you. Loki said.**

**got it... Zewe said little sadly.**

**Come on Zewe let's take him to Pokecenter to get healed up. Digi said.**

**(After when Bubbles was healed)**

**I am sorry Bubbles that we lost its my fault. Zewe said.**

**Bulba. Bubbles disagreed on that.**

**You really mean it you forgive me pal? Zewe asked.**

**Bulba! Bubbles nodded happily.**

**Thanks buddy. Hey Bubbles let's go training I think I have plan to win this guy so next time we go and face him let so him our power compined ok?. Zewe asked.**

**Bulba! Bubbles agreeded on that.**

**What Could be Zewe plan to Defeat gym leader Loki? You just wait until next episode see you soon!**

**End of Episode 2**


	3. Power of vines

**Power of vines**

**Last time our young lad faced off with Stickyleaf's gym leader and lost badly against Loki's Heracross. But after Bubbles was healed Zewe had plan how to defeat Loki's Heracross.**

**Okay Bubbles you saw that Loki's Heracross is quite fast so what we need to is build up your speed and learn one new technique to your move.**

**Bulba. Bubbles agreeded.**

**Rufflet come out! Zewe said while throwing Pokeball.**

**Okay Rufflet what we need you to do is that fly really fast while me and Bubbles keep running right behind you to keep our speed that way that we can see how much stamina we have and how fast we are. You think got it Rufflet? Zewe asked.**

**Ruf! Rufflet nodded with yes.**

**Allright let's start running Bubbles! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulba! Bubbles Agreeded.**

**Lad and Bubbles kept running for few days and in few days Bubble's speed was getting better that's when.**

**Okay Let's stop here. Come back Rufflet you did good take rest pal. Zewe said.**

**Bubbles ok its now time for that new technique you remember when we faught Heracross when you pulled your self up on that tree?**

**Bulba. Bubbles nodded with yes.**

**This time let's do the same with but only this time with speed meaning you run and grap that Branch with your Vinewhip and you swing your self up into air from that branch. Then you take your both Vinewhips each your whip grap on tree and stretch your self so far as you could in air and sling shot your self against the Heracross. Zewe explained his plan.**

**Bulba! Bubbles eye's were shining from his masters words.**

**Okay let's go! Zewe said.**

**Bubbles grap that branch and swing your self up into air! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulba!...Bulba?! Bubbles failed the swing and was falling to ground.**

**Bubbles I got you! Zewe said while saved Bubbles.**

**You ok Bubbles? Zewe asked.**

**Bulba. Bubbles nodded yes.**

**Let's never give up we will beat that Heracross. Zewe said.**

**Bulba! Bubbles agreeded.**

**Many times Bubbles and lad were trying to do their technique but then one day.**

**"Wow what speed Bubbles has is that some kind of move?" Zewe thought then he pointed Pokedex at Bubbles.**

**When Bulbasaur's speed is higher enough it will learn Quickattack. Pokedex said.**

**"Cool Quickattack this will come in handy." Zewe though.**

**Allright Bubbles use Quickattack and your vine on that branch to swing your self up in air! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaaa! **

**Good job now both Vinewhips now grab those two trees! Zewe ordered.**

**Good now sling shot your self at ground! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaaa! Smash! **

**Allright! Good job Bubbles you did great now let's get some rest and tomorrow let's beat Loki's Heracross. Zewe said.**

**Bulba. Bubbles agreed.**

**(On that same day)**

**Leader Loki you think that he is going to come back to face you? Guard asked.**

**I am sure that boy had lot of fire in his eye's I am sure I dosen't give up that easyily. Loki said.**

**(Next morning)**

**(Gym doors open)**

**Aah Zewe I see that you came back and I can see that you have come to challenge me. Is your Bubbles lot stronger now? Loki asked.**

**Yeah and this time we won't lose. Zewe said.**

**Same like before one on one match and first how's pokemon is unable to battle loses got it? Guard asked.**

**Yeah! Both said in unison.**

**Allright battle! Guard said.**

**Go Bubbles! Zewe said.**

**Go Heracross! Loki said.**

**Bubbles Tackle! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaa! **

**Heracro! **

**"Wow that Bulbasaur is really fast." Heracross you ok? Loki asked.**

**Heracro! Heracross nodded yes.**

**Now Heracross use Hornattack! Loki ordered.**

**Dodge it Bubbles! Zewe ordered.**

**Heracro?!**

**Now Bubbles use Vinewhips to punch Heracross. Zewe ordered.**

**Heracro!**

**Heracross! Now I am fired up! Heracross use Quickattack and Mega punch! Loki ordered.**

**Bulbaa! **

**Bubbles you ok? Zewe asked.**

**Bulba! Bubbles nodded yes.**

**"That was bad hit it had lot of speed and strength few of those if were hit it would be over but not this time." Zewe though**

**Heracross use Stringshot! Loki ordered.**

**Bubbles use Quickattack and use your vine to swing your self into air! Zewe ordered.**

**"What Bubbles know's Quickattack?!" Loki thought in suprise**

**Bulbaaa! **

**Heracro?!**

**Now Bubbles use your Vinewhips to grap those two trees and stretch your self far as possible!Zewe ordered.**

**What is Bubbles going to do?! Loki asked him self.**

**Heracross jump againts Bubbles and use Megapunch! Loki ordered. **

**Heracro!**

**Perfect. Zewe said.**

**Huh what do you mean? Loki asked.**

**Bubbles use Razorleaf to bring Heracross down! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaa!**

**Heracroo!**

**Now do it Slingshot Tackle! Zewe ordered.**

**Bulbaaaa!**

**Smash!**

**Heracross are you ok?! Loki asked.**

**Heracross is unable to battle that means Zewe is the winner. Guard said.**

**We did it! Good job Bubbles! Zewe said while huging his partner.**

**Zewe you fought remarkably you and Bubbles are perfect team I can see that from both you. Here's Stickyleaf gyms badge you have earned it and it will show that you have beaten me. Loki said.**

**Wow thanks Loki. Awesome I got my first badge! Zewe said while Bubbles is cheering in background.**

**Come on Bubbles let's continue our adventure to next city. Zewe said.**

**Bulba! Bubbles agreeded.**

**See you later Loki. Zewe said while waveing his hand.**

**(Loki waveing back)**

**Leader Loki dosen't that kid some how make you remember some one you faught many years ago? Guard asked.**

**Yeah it does. Loki said while looking into sky.**

**"Zon you got great kid there but be careful this kid is full of suprises." Loki thought.**

**Nurse can you please heal up my Bubbles? Zewe asked.**

**Sure just wait here and we call you when we are done. Nurse said.**

**Ok thanks. Zewe said.**

**Hey Zewe how's going? Trainer asked.**

**Hmm? Hey Digi I have been doing fine and I just won my first badge here look. Zewe said.**

**Cool you actually won him nice. Digi said.**

**Where have you been Digi? Zewe asked.**

**Oh I have job so I have been quite busy. Digi said.**

**Oh ok by the way do you know where is the next city where is the second gym? Zewe asked.**

**Here have this map it will show you. Digi said.**

**Cool but don't you need it? Zewe asked.**

**No besides I got extra so what would I have done with two same maps anyway. Digi said.**

**True so now I am at Forest City so now I got to go to Poke City that sounds kind cool place. Zewe said.**

** your Pokemon is at fullpower and good to go. Nurse said.**

**Thanks Nurse. Zewe said**

**So going off now huh? Digi asked.**

**Yeah there is lot things out there what I haven't seen so I got to move on. Zewe said.**

**Well goodluck Zewe and have safe journey. Digi said.**

**Thanks well I am off now See you later Digi! Zewe said while waveing his hand.**

**Our young lad just got his first badge but what will lie ahead on his way to Poke City? See you on next episode.**

**End of Episode 3**


	4. Never ever evolution part 1

**Never ever evolution part 1**

**Last time Zewe and his Pokemon friends Bulbasaur (Bubbles) and Rufflet left Forest City and headed to Poke City. Zewe also has got his first badge from the Stickyleaf gym. It seems, that Zewe has got lost into the deep forest.**

**"Rufflet , do you see anything?" Zewe asked.**

**"Ruff..." Rufflet said disappointed.**

**"Come back, Rufflet!" Zewe said.**

**"You did your best, take a good rest," Zewe said.**

**"Sniff, sniff..." "Hey Bubbles, do you smell something?" Zewe asked.**

**"Bulba sniff sniff bulba!" Bubbles said, and ran off deeper into the forest.**

**"Bubbles, where are you going?" Zewe asked while running after Bubbles.**

**"Oh, what a cute Bulbasaur! Here you go, little guy," someone said in the forest.**

**"Hey, there you are Bubbles... hmm? Who are you, miss?" Zewe asked.**

**"I am Rose, expert of grass Pokemon and I suspect this is your Bulbasaur, right?" Rose asked.**

**(Rose: age 36, dark green long hair, dark blue dress)**

**"Yeah, and I am Zewe, a Pokemon trainer." Zewe said.**

**"Your Bulbasaur is amazing! I can see, that it's really strong." Rose said.**

**"Well, we have been training a lot together... What's wrong, Bubbles?" Zewe said.**

**"Bulba...," Bulba said with a sickly voice.**

**"Hey, your plant on your back is shining. Hey Rose, can you tell me what's wrong with my partner?" Zewe asked worried.**

**"Your Bulbasaur shows a sign that it's about to evolve," Rose said.**

**"Evolve? Evolve into what?" Zewe said.**

**"First into an Ivysaur, and then it evolves into it's third form called Venusaur," Rose explained.**

**"Bubbles, do you really want to evolve now?" Zewe asked.**

**"Bulbaa...," Bubbles shaked its head.**

**"I understand. Rose, tell me what can I do to stop this evolution?" Zewe asked.**

**"You need an Everstone, with that you can stop it," Rose said.**

**"Everstone, got it. Do you know where I can find it?" Zewe asked.**

**"It's deep in the bottom of the lake of this forest, in the north, but to get it you need a water pokemon," Rose said.**

**"I don't have a water pokemon. Do you happen to have one, Rose?" Zewe asked.**

**"I am sorry, I don't have one, but if you're lucky you might find one water pokemon close by the lake, where its looking for food," Rose said.**

**"Got it, I am off to find that stone. Oh Rose, can you please look after my partner please?" Zewe asked.**

**"I will keep my eye on your Bulbasaur, don't worry about it," Rose said.**

**"Thanks, I'll be back soon!" Zewe yelled.**

**"(I hope you'll arrive in time, Zewe. Your Bulbasaur doesn't have a lot of time,)" Rose thought.**

**"(Wait... that spiky black hair and those green emerald huge eyes. Could it be that Zewe is his son?)" Rose thought.**

**"(Bubbles, I don't want you to evolve either... please hang in there buddy.)" Zewe thought while crying and running lakewards.**

**"There is the lake. Now let's see is there any water pokemon around here." Zewe said.**

**"Todo todo," Pokemon said in bush near the lake.**

**"(What is that pokemon?)" Zewe thought while pointing his green pokedex.**

**"Totodile, the Big Jaw Water Pokémon. Its highly developed jaw and it's so powerful, practically it can crush anything. Trainers beware: this Pokémon loves to use its teeth." Green Pokedex said.**

**"(This is my only chance. Please Rufflet, let's win this and get that Everstone.)" Zewe thought.**

**"Go Rufflet!" Zewe yelled.**

**"Rufflet!"**

**"Now Rufflet, use Peck!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Todo..dile!" Tododile dodged and used Bite on Rufflet.**

**"Rufflet, are you okay?" Zewe asked.**

**Ruf! Rufflet nodded yes.**

**"Rufflet, go into that tree and use Double Team and then come back and face Tododile!" Zewe ordered.**

**Rufflet came out in huge horde of Rufflets with very angry faces.**

**"Todo?!" Tododile said scared.**

**"Now Rufflet, use Gust!" Zewe ordered. **

**"Todooo!" Tododile yelled while flew high up into air.**

**"Now Rufflet, use Peck!" Zewe ordered.**

**Every Rufflet headed for Tododile.**

**"Todo do do?" Tododile was embarrassed at so many Rufflet's was gaming towards him.**

**The real Rufflet came and hit Tododile.**

**Smack!**

**Todoo... Tododile said while falling down to ground.**

**"Rufflet, finish this with Aerial Ace!" Zewe Ordered. **

**Smash!**

**"Todooo..." Tododile said badly hurt and confused.**

**"Now its weak! Go Pokeball!" Zewe said while throwing his ball.**

**Pokeball was swinging back and forth.**

**"(Please, stay in Tododile! I need you to help my buddy,)" Zewe thought.**

**Ding! Tododile was caught.**

**"Rufflet, thank you! Come back and have a good rest," Zewe said while pointing Pokeball at Rufflet.**

**"Tododile, come out," Zewe said.**

**"Todoo..." Tododile said tiredly.**

**"Here, Tododile, eat this Oranberry. It should bring your energy back," Zewe said.**

**Tododile ate Oranberry.**

**"Tododile!" Tododile said and was still going strong.**

**"Tododile, I have a favor to ask. Can you help me find the Everstone from this lake?" Zewe asked.**

**Todo! Tododile nodded yes.**

**"Thank you, well, then let's ok." Zewe said.**

**Both jumped into the water.**

**"GYAAAAAHH!" Something yelled right behind Zewe and Tododile.**

**"(What was that sound?)" Zewe thought while turning around underwater.**

**"AAAhhhh! bulb..bulb Todooooo!" Both yelled in unison underwater, except Zewe's mouth was filled with water.**

**What is it that was right behind Zewe and his Tododile? And still questions remains... Do they have enough time to stop Zewe's Bulbasaur's evolution? Turn in the next episode. You don't want to miss it.**

**End of episode 4**


	5. Never ever evolution part 2

** Never ever evolution part 2**

**Last time Zewe and Tododile went looking for Everstone for Zewe's Bulbasaur (Bubbles), but the search was stopped by something what was right behind Zewe and his Tododile.**

**"(Oh no, I need air!)" Zewe thought in panic while swimming back to surface.**

**"Gasp! Pant, pant, what was that monster? Oh no, Tododile is still underwater," Zewe said while diving back.**

**Zewe is looking for Tododile underwater.**

**"(Tododile, there you are... What is that Pokemon?!)" Zewe thought.**

**Zewe kept waving his hands underwater to get attention on Tododile.**

**"Todo?" Tododile was confused by Zewe... What was he doing?**

**Zewe pointed his finger up at surface.**

**"Todo." Tododile agreeded.**

**Zewe and Tododile came back to surface.**

**"Gasp pant... All right, get ready Tododile, it's coming," Zewe said.**

**"GYAAAAH!" Pokemon yelled.**

**"All right now!" Zewe said while pointing his green Pokedex. **

**"Gyarados. This Pokémon has a vicious temperament, so use extreme caution. Its fangs can crush stones and its scales are harder than steel," Pokedex said.**

**"Gyarados is a scary pokemon. All right Tododile, let's defeat this pokemon and get that Everstone," Zewe said.**

**"Tododile, use Watergun!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Todododo." Tododile shot straight line of water at Gyarados.**

**Splash!**

**"GYAAAAHHH!" Gyarados yelled and did Hydropump.**

**Smash!**

**"Todooo..." The Hydropump hit hard to Tododile and made it flew straight into a tree.**

**"Tododile, are you okay?" Zewe asked.**

**"Todo!" Tododile nodded yes.**

**"Tododile, listen to me: you're gonna need some help with this battle. Is it ok that I take out my Rufflet?" Zewe asked.**

**"Todo!" Tododile nodded no.**

**"Got it, buddy. Tododile, use Watergun again, but only this time hit it straight to Gyarados's eyes," Zewe ordered.**

**"Tododododo." Tododile shot a straight Watergun.**

**Splash!**

**"GYAAAAAHHH!" Gyarados yelled while was blinded from Tododile's Watergun.**

**"Now, Tododile, use Bite!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Todo!" Tododile jumped straight from ground and bit Gyarados's tail.**

**"GYAAAAAHHH!" Gyarados yelled from pain.**

**Meanwhile at Rose's...**

**"Hmm? What was that sound? I better go and take a look. Come on Bulbasaur, let's go," Rose said while carrying Bulbasaur.**

**"It came from the lake," Rose said.**

**"Hey, that's Zewe over there," Rose said.**

**"Bulba..." Bubbles said in sickly voice while looking at his Trainer.**

**"Zewe, what's going on here... That's Gyarados! Rose said in terrified state.**

**"Rose, stay back! I take care of this," Zewe said while looking at Rose.**

**"Good job, Tododile, now use Rage!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Todoo!" Tododile yelled while hitting to Gyarados.**

**"GYAAAH..." Gyarados said.**

**"All right, it's getting weaker. Now, Tododile, use Scratch!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Todoo!" Tododile said.**

**Smash! Gyarados hitted Tododile with Agua Tail.**

**"Todoo.." Tododile said in weak state.**

**"Tododile, can you still go on?" Zewe asked.**

**"Todoo!" Tododile nodded yes and yelled.**

**"Great! Now use Watergun on his eyes again!" Zewe ordered.**

**Splash!**

**"Gyaaahh..." Gyarados said in weak state while blinding.**

**"Now, Tododile, finish this with Rage attack!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Todooo!" Tododile yelled.**

**Smash!**

**Something flew off from Gyarados into a bush.**

**"Hmm?" Rose wondered what was it that flew from Gyarados.**

**"Gyaahhh..." Gyarados said in very weak state.**

**"All right, go Pokeball!" Zewe yelled while throwing his Pokeball.**

**Ding! Gyarados was captured.**

**"Nice job, Tododile, you did great," Zewe said while petting Tododile.**

**"Now it's time for that Everstone," Zewe said.**

**"No need Zewe, look what I've found!" Rose said while giving something to Zewe.**

**"Is this Everstone?" Zewe asked.**

**"Yes it is," Rose said.**

**"Where did you find it?" Zewe asked.**

**"Well, when you and your Tododile used the last Rage attack to finish that Gyarados, something flew from that Gyarados. I was lucky to see it and it happened to be Everstone," Rose explained.**

**"Awesome! Now we can stop my pals evolution," Zewe said.**

**"Todoo..." Tododile passed out.**

**"Tododile, are you okay?" Zewe asked.**

**"It must be really tired from that battle. Give it a good rest, so it should be fine," Rose said.**

**"Right," Zewe said.**

**"It's now your turn Bubbles," Zewe said.**

**Rose set Zewe's Bulbasaur down gently on ground.**

**"Ready Bubbles?" Zewe asked.**

**Zewe gave Everstone to his Bulbasaur, and Zewe's Bulbasaur's seed on his back stopped glowing.**

**"Bulbaa!" Bubbles yelled in joy and jumped into his trainers arms.**

**"It's good to see that you feel better, buddy," Zewe said while hugging his Bulbasaur.**

**"It's good to see that you both are okay," Rose smiled.**

**"Well, we couldn't have done this without you, Rose," Zewe said.**

**"Hey Zewe, what about that Gyarados? What are you going to do with it?" Rose asked.**

**"I think I'll find a better home for it. When I and Tododile jumped underwater, there was no pokemon in my point of view, not until that Gyarados attacked me and Tododile. Now that Gyarados is defeated, all other Pokemon from the forest and from water can come here to rest and have fun with other Pokemon," Zewe explained.**

**"I see! I thank you and I hope you can find that scary pokemon a great home," Rose said.**

**"I hope so too. Oh, by the way, do you happen to know how could I get to Poke city?" Zewe asked.**

**"It's East from here. Do you have plans to challenge the gym leader there?" Rose asked.**

**"Thanks, and yes, I am. I have a dream to become the world's best trainer ever," Zewe said.**

**"(Just like Zon. Watch out Zon, your son is on your way,)" Rose though surprised.**

**"Is something wrong, Rose?" Zewe asked.**

**"Oh no, I was just thinking about something," Rose said.**

**"Okay, well, I should get on moving before it gets too dark," Zewe said.**

**"Right! I know we'll see each other again in the future," Rose said.**

**"Me too! Well, I am off now! Bye, Rose," Zewe said while waving his hand.**

**Zewe and his Pokemon continued their way to Poke city where the next gym is. What will wait in that city tune in next episode.**

**End of Episode 5**


	6. City crisis

**City Crisis**

**Last time Zewe and his Pokemon were on their way to Poke city, and it seems that Zewe is finally getting somewhere, but something seems to be awfully wrong.**

**"Aah, finally out of that deep forest," Zewe said.**

**Blast!**

**"(What was that?)" Zewe thought. **

**"It seems it came from that city, and it seems it's the Poke city," Zewe said.**

**Zewe ran to Poke city.**

**"Young sir, you haven't seen this man on this picture anywhere around here in this city?" Police asked.**

**In the paper where the picture is there is some info:**

**Black long haired man, age: unknown, dressed usually in suit and a POKEMON THIEF!**

**"No, I am sorry. I just came to this city," Zewe said.**

**"It's ok, sir, but I suggest you leave this city. This very thief is somewhere in this city, and he has been stealing lot of pokemon lately," Police said.**

**"I see, but I think I'll stay here and help you guys to capture this thief," Zewe said.**

**"That would be nice, sir. Can I ask what kind of team you have?" Police asked.**

**"I have Bulbasaur, Rufflet, Tododile and Gyarados," Zewe said.**

**"Gyarados... (sweat drop) that's little scary pokemon you got there," Police said.**

**"Well, I have other plans for that pokemon, so I'll leave it behind for a while," Zewe said.**

**"Got it! My name is Jimmy. What's your name, young sir?" Police asked.**

**(Police Jimmy, age: 40, brown hair and light blue police suit.)**

**"I am Zewe, nice to meet you, Jimmy," Zewe said.**

**Blast!**

**"Let's go, Zewe! I think I know where the thief is," Jimmy said.**

**"(This kid is quite amazing. I don't know how he managed to capture Gyarados when he is so young. I think that shows that he is a really strong trainer,)" Jimmy thought.**

**"Jimmy, can we stop at the Pokemon center quickly? I have to heal up my pokemon and store my Gyarados," Zewe asked.**

**"Sure, but don't be gone long," Jimmy said.**

**Pokemon center door is opening.**

**"Nurse, can you heal these Pokemon?" Zewe asked.**

**This Nurse has a white dress with a red cross on the front, and she has pink hair.**

**"Sure, it won't take long," Nurse said.**

**"Oh, and one more thing! Where can I store this Pokemon?" Zewe asked.**

**"Over there, you can see that sign 'Store devices'," Nurse said.**

**"Thanks, Nurse, for your help," Zewe said.**

**"(See you later Gyarados... I will find you a great home someday.)" Zewe said while storing his pokemon.**

**Ding dong!**

**"Young trainer! Your pokemon are now at the best shape," Nurse informed.**

**"Thanks for your help," Zewe said while taking his Pokeballs on his belt. X**

**Zewe runs out of Pokemon center.**

**"Ready, Zewe?" Jimmy asked.**

**"Yeah, let's go," Zewe said.**

**Zewe and Jimmy run in the city, and they are going into a huge hotel, from where the explosions are coming.**

**"That sounds like a really intense battle," Zewe said.**

**"Yeah, that thief is no joke! He is a strong trainer. Be careful when we meet him," Jimmy said.**

**Zewe nodded, and they started to climb the stairs. On their way up they saw many trainer's battling with some other trainers, and many of them were knocked out.**

**Blast!**

**"Hey, here is one cop and a kid!" Man in black clothes said.**

**Zewe is taking his Pokeball out.**

**"Okay, let's... huh?" Zewe was interrupted by Jimmy's hand on his way.**

**"I take care of this. You go ahead," Jimmy said.**

**"You got it be careful, Jimmy," Zewe said while running over and pushing aside the man, who was wearing black clothes.**

**"Why you little runt!" Man in black clothes said angrily.**

**"You're my opponent, you thief!" Jimmy yelled.**

**Smash, Blast!**

**"(This will be surely some rough battling,)" Zewe thought.**

**Smash! Someone came trough one of the hotel rooms. It was hard to see because of the dust.**

**Zewe ran to that person who flew out from that hotel room.**

**"Are you okay?" Zewe asked.**

**"He... is too... strong," Man said in weak state.**

**This poor man has short dark blue hair, a black jacket, a brown shirt and blue jeans.**

**Zewe standed by this man and looked into the hotel room.**

**"It's you in the picture. That Thief! Zewe said angry state.**

**"Oh... I can see that we have a little runt here who came to help these people. How disappointing," Thief said.**

**"I hate people like this, they do bad things and use Pokemon for evil," Zewe said.**

**"Oh, you're saying that you're going to stop being a little runt? Thief asked.**

**"Yeah, and you will regret that you made me angry," Zewe said.**

**Man in weak state grabbed Zewe's hand.**

**"No... kid, don't... fight him... he is too strong," Man said.**

**"Don't worry, I won't go down easily," Zewe said while moving the poor man to a safer place.**

**"Let's just see that, you little runt!" Theif said.**

**"Master, is it really necessary to fight against this kid?" Thiefs servant asked.**

**"As you can see, this kid isn't just a normal kid. This kid is serious about this, and I will punish him for even trying to beat me," Thief said.**

**"Hey, Pokemon Thief! You ready?" Zewe asked.**

**"Yeah, I am! Show me what you got, you little runt," Thief said.**

**"Go, Bubbles!" Zewe said.**

**"Go, Sudowoodo," Thief said.**

**"Bulbasaur, huh, let's see what that little plant runt can do," Thief said.**

**"Bulbaa!" Bulbasaur grumbled angrily.**

**"You keep you mouth shut! Don't underestimate this Bulbasaur! Bubbles, Quickattack!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Counter it with Double kick!" Thief ordered.**

**Smack, Smash!**

**"Bulbaa!" Bulbasaur was kicked straight to the wall.**

**"Bubbles, are you ok, buddy?" Zewe asked.**

**"Bulba," Bulbasaur nodded his head.**

**"No time for chit chat, you little runt. Sudowoodo, use Rock throw!" Thief ordered.**

**"Bubbles, use your Vinewhip to grab that rock and swing it back at that Sudowoodo!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Buullbaa!" Bulbasaur caught the rock and swinged it back at Sudowoodo.**

**Smash!**

**"Sudooo!" Sudowoodo was hitted by the rock and flew straight out of the hotel window.**

**"Aren't you gonna save him with your pokeball?" Zewe asked.**

**"Why should I, he is useless anyway," Thief said.**

**"What?! Quickly, Bubbles, save that Sudowoodo with your Vinewhip!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Bulba!" Bulbasaur ran to the window and reached his Vinewhips.**

**Grab!**

**"Nicely done, buddy, now pull Sudowoodo up," Zewe ordered.**

**"Why do you save him? He is useless after all," Thief said.**

**"I saved him, because I love every pokemon in this world, and I want to help them with the best possible way I can!" Zewe yelled.**

**"Hmph! Well, I might as well finish you now, so I don't have to listen your stupid reasons for these Pokemon," Thief said.**

**"Go, Graveler," Thief said.**

**"Bulba!" Bulbasaur watched his trainer while he was pulling up Sudowoodo.**

**"Don't worry, Bubbles, just get that Sudowoodo back up here. I got this," Zewe said.**

**"Go, Tododile!" Zewe said.**

**"Tododile is not a bad choice for a runt like you. Graveler, use Rollout!" Thief ordered.**

**"Dodge it, Tododile, and shoot it with your Watergun!" Zewe ordered.**

**Todoo! Tododile jumped up and shot his Watergun.**

**Splash!**

**"Gravel!" Graveler countered Watergun by spinning really fast.**

**"Hmm... I think I'll finish this now. Haunter, come out! Thief said.**

**"What?! You're using two pokemon at once?! Zewe asked.**

**Zewe's Bulbasaur has just got Sudowoodo back to the hotel room.**

**"Not exactly, little runt, and it seems your little leaf runt has saved my useless pokemon," Thief said.**

**"Nice job, Bubbles," Zewe said.**

**"It's over, little runt, maybe we'll see you in after life," Thief said.**

**"Huh? What do you mean by after life?" Zewe asked.**

**"Hunter, use Protect on me and my servant. And as for you, Graveler, use Explosion! Thief ordered.**

**Graveler started to glow brightly.**

**"Everyone into your Pokeballs, now!" Zewe said while pointing his Pokeballs at his Tododile and Bulbasaur.**

**BLAST!**

**Zewe passed out and flew straight out of the hotel room.**

**Zewe started to fall down towards City's road!**

**Next day.**

**"Where... am I?" Zewe asked in very tired condition.**

**"Bulbaa! Ruff! Todoo!" All Zewe's pokemon jumped to Zewe to give him hugs.**

**"Oww... Guys, thank god you're all right," Zewe said with relief.**

**"It seems that you're awake. Are you okay, Zewe?" Jimmy asked.**

**"Yeah. Where am I now?" Zewe asked.**

**"In Pokemon center. It was really close call what happened back there at the hotel," Jimmy said.**

**"What happened at the hotel, Jimmy?" Zewe asked.**

**"Well..." Jimmy started.**

**Flashback.**

**"Officer Jimmy, a kid is falling down from the hotel!" Police said.**

**"That's Zewe! Go Snorlax, save Zewe!" Jimmy said.**

**"Snoorlax!" Snorlax saved Zewe with his belly.**

**"Good job, Snorlax. Zewe, are you all right? Talk to me, buddy! Jimmy yelled.**

**End of flashback.**

**"And that's what happened," Jimmy told Zewe.**

**"I see... What about that Thief and his Sudowoodo?" Zewe asked.**

**"The Thief got away and his Sudowoodo got..." Jimmy said, when Zewe interrupted him.**

**"Don't say any more, I get it. Mark my words: that Thief is gonna pay for sure," Zewe said very angrily.**

**"I see... Well, the only thing I can do is to give all the info what I can get of that Thief and Goodluck," Jimmy said.**

**"Thanks, Jimmy. Well, I am off. I'll have to meet this city's gym leader," Zewe said while getting up from bed.**

**"You can't, look at yourself! You are in bandages and you have a plaster on your arm, too," Jimmy said.**

**"It's only a little pain, I can take it. Worlds best becoming Pokemon trainer isn't this weak, so I got to move on and challenge that gym leader," Zewe said.**

**"I see. Well, I won't stop you then. Take care of yourself, Zewe," Jimmy said.**

**Zewe and his Pokemon went trough a rough battle, but Zewe's got one more thing left in this city: the gym battle that waits somewhere in this Poke city. Tune for next episode. **

**End of Episode 6**


	7. Battle of memory

** Battle of memory**

**Last time Zewe and his Pokemon friends were in bad trouble battling with Pokemon Thief. Zewe left Pokemon center in bad shape, and headed his way to Poke citys gym leader.**

**"Are you sure, young trainer, that you can move already?" Nurse asked.**

**"Yeah, I am fine. By the way, you happen to know from where in this city I can find the Gym leader?" Zewe asked.**

**"Yeah, if you go downtown, I am sure that you can see the gym leaders building," Nurse said.**

**"Thanks for the info, Nurse. Well, I am off, see you someday again," Zewe said while waving his other hand, because his other arm was plastered.**

**Zewe was running downtown. Meanwhile, in the background, a few people followed Zewe with their eyes, and they were talking about him:**

**"Is that the kid who fell out from the hotel? Is he really ok already?" people asked themselves.**

**"(Hmm... it seems these people know about me quite much. I guess that yesterday was quite a day for everyone.)" Zewe thought.**

**Zewe arrives to the center of the city.**

**"Now, where is this gym leaders building," Zewe said, using the other hand to look around.**

**"Umm... Young trainer! Do you happen to look for the gym leaders building?" Someone asked right behind Zewe.**

**"Yeah, are you going there too?" Zewe asked while turning around to that person.**

**"Yeah, because I just happened to be that gyms leader. Name's Dylan, nice to meet you, young trainer," Dylan said.**

**Dylan had dark gray, spiky hair, age 30, a white-gray shirt, a dark blue jacket, blue jeans and dark gray shoes.**

**"I am Zewe. Can I challenge you right away?" Zewe asked.**

**"Sure, come along, I'll take you there," Dylan said.**

**While walking Dylan was about to ask something:**

**"Hey Zewe, how come your body is in so bad shape?" Dylan asked.**

**"Well, yesterday..." Zewe told him the hole story from the beginning to the end.**

**"That's horrible, but at least you're okay," Dylan said.**

**"(This kid is tougher than he looks. I think this match is going to be interesting,)" Dylan thought.**

**"Well, here we are! Welcome to the Memory gym," Dylan said while opening the gym doors.**

**The gym was from floor to roof full of studio lights, there was a dark blue ground with pokemon ball mark, and there was a small crowd.**

**"Wow! This place is awesome, and here's a little audience, too! Now I am getting nervous," Zewe said with a little shaky voice.**

**"He, he, relax, Zewe, that audience are my cousins. They use to come here every day to watch my matches," Dylan said.**

**"Oh, okay, well... Shall we start our match, Dylan?" Zewe asked.**

**"Yeah, sure," Dylan said.**

**Zewe and Dylan both positioned themselves ready for the match.**

**"Both trainers use two pokemons. No time limit and the Challenger can start his move first," Referee said.**

**"I choose you, Rufflet!" Zewe said while throwing his Pokeball.**

**"I choose Raticate!" Dylan said while throwing hers Pokeball.**

**"Rufflet, start this match with Quick attack!" Zewe ordered.**

**"(It's fast) Raticate, dodge it and counter it by grabbing Rufflet's legs with your tail!" Dylan ordered.**

**Grab!**

**Ruff!? Rufflet said in suprise.**

**"Oh no, this could be bad." Zewe said.**

**"Good job! Now keep smacking Rufflet on the ground with your tail!" Dylan ordered.**

**Smack, Smack!**

**"Ruff! Rufflet yelled in pain after being knocked down.**

**"Rufflet, use Gust to get yourself free!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Rufff!" Rufflet yelled while doing gust.**

**Slip.**

**"Good job, buddy! Now, use Aerial Ace!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Ruff!" Rufflet yelled while entering directly against Raticate.**

**"Dodge i... (Smack!) Oh no, are you okay, Raticate?" Dylan asked.**

**"Rati!" Raticate nodded her head.**

**"(Zewe's Rufflet is fast and powerful, I'll better be careful,)" Dylan thought.**

**"Rufflet, use another Quick attack!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Raticate, face it with Hyper fang! Dylan said.**

**Smack!**

**Both Pokemon yelled in unison in pain.**

**"Rufflet! Finish this with Aerial Ace!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Raticate, use Headbutt to finish this, too!" Dylan ordered.**

**Smash! A bit of mist rose when they attacked.**

**Both Trainers yelled in unison for their Pokemon.**

**"Both Trainers Pokemon are unable to battle. It means that the next pokemon will tell who wins," Referee said.**

**"Good job, Rufflet! Come back! You have earned a nice, long rest," Zewe said while returning Rufflet to his Pokeball.**

**"You did well too, Raticate! Have a nice rest," Dylan said while doing the same thing as Zewe.**

**"Wow, that was some heavy battling, but now, let's cheer up our Cousin, right?" one the cousins asked from other cousins.**

**"Right!" Other cousins said.**

**"GO OUR FAVORITE GYM LEADER D-Y-L-A-N!" Cousins yelled while cheering.**

**"Time for my mascot. Go, Ditto!" Dylan yelled while throwing her Greatball.**

**"Ditto, huh? Let's see what my Pokedex says about this," Zewe said pointing his Green Pokedex.**

**"Ditto, the Transform Pokémon. Ditto has the ability to reconstruct its entire cellular structure into whatever it sees." Pokedex said.**

**"Okay, then I choose you, Bubbles! Zewe yelled while throwing his Pokeball.**

**"I'll guess you're gonna make your Ditto transform into my Bulbasaur, right?" Zewe asked.**

**"Not exactly! You remember, that this Gym's name is the Memory gym, right?" Dylan asked.**

**"Yeah, what about it?" Zewe asked.**

**"Well... this Ditto is quite different from an ordinary Ditto. This Ditto is a Memory Ditto meaning every Pokemon we have fought. This Ditto will make a perfect memory of that Pokemon, Dylan said.**

**"(Oh boy, this might be bad,)" Zewe thought with a drop of sweat.**

**"Ditto, transform into Kangaskhan!" Dylan ordered.**

**"Diiittt... KANGAA!" Ditto transformed into Kangaskhan.**

**Zewe was already pointing his Pokedex.**

**"Kangaskhan, a Parent Pokémon. Once approaching extinction, they are now protected by law and inhabit in the Safari Zone. Approach with extreme caution. The Kangaskhan is a rare Pokémon which raises its children in its pocket. They will attack viciously and without warning if they feel their young are threatened in any way," Pokedex said.**

**"Oh, man. Get ready for anything, Bubbles!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Kangaskhan, use Megapunch! Dylan Ordered.**

**"Bubbles, dodge it with your Quickattack!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Bulba!" Bulbasaur yelled while dodging it.**

**"(Wow, that Zewe's Bulbasaur is awfully fast,)" Dylan thought in suprise.**

**"Now, Bubbles, use your Tackle!" Zewe ordered.**

**Smack!**

**"KANGA!" Kangaskhan said very angrily.**

**"Kangaskhan, use your Stomp attack!" Dylan ordered.**

**Stomp!**

**"Bulbaa!" Bulbasaur yelled in pain while being under Kangaskhan's foot.**

**"You should quit soon before things get really bad," Dylan said.**

**"Bubbles! (Oh no, his in trouble!) Wait! I got it! Bubbles, use your Vinewhip to grab my other hand!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Bulba!" Bulbasaur reached his Vinewhip on his trainers hand.**

**"(What is Zewe going to do?!)" Dylan thought in suprise.**

**Zewe grabbed really thing of his Bulbasaurs Vinewhip and started to pull out his Bulbasaur under Kangaskhan's foot.**

**"Just little more! YAAH!" Zewe yelled while pulling his Bulbasaur to freedom.**

**"Bulba!" Bulbasaur said while he flew straight to Zewe.**

**"We never qive up until the very end. Just you wait, Dylan, we'll show you what we'll have in our sleeve," Zewe said fire in his eyes.**

**"Bubbles, use your Quickattack and run right straight for Kangaskhan!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Kangaskhan, face Zewe's Bulbasaur with your Takedown!" Dylan ordered.**  
**(Just when Zewe's Bulbasaur and Dylan's Ditto (Kangaskhan) were about to clash...)**

**"Now Bubbles, jump really high and use your Vinewhips to grab both Kangaskhan's hands to lift it up, and slam it on the ground as hard as you can!" Zewe ordered.**

**"BULBAAA!" Zewe's Bulbasaur lifted up Kangaskhan into air.**

**"Kanga?!" Dylan's Ditto (Kangaskhan) was suprised by Zewe's Bulbasaurs strength.**

**SMASH!**

**"Kangaskhan!" Dylan yelled.**

**Kangaskhan turned back to Ditto.**

**"Ditto is unable to battle. That means that the winner is the Challenger, Zewe."**

**"We did it, Bubbles! Good jo.. Zewe said while his eyesight just went a little wobbly and inaccurate.**

**"Ditto, return! You did really well, have a nice long rest," Dylan said while pointing her Greatball.**

**"You earn this, Zewe, the Memory gym's badge," Dylan said.**

**"Umm... Zewe, are you awake?" Dylan asked while waving his hand front of his face.**

**"Uh... Yeah, I am... Yeah, thanks a lot," Zewe said with a weak voice.**

**"Wait a sec, Zewe! Let me check you in quickly," Dylan said while putting his hand on Zewe's forehead.**

**"OH GOD! This kid has really high fever. Help me get him back to Pokecenter!" Dylan ordered his cousins.**

**"(Did Zewe battle this whole battle with this fever?)" Dylan thought.**

**A few minutes later...**

**Zewe woke up and raised from the bed really fast.**

**"What?! Was that a dream?" Zewe asked himself.**

**"Take it easy, Zewe, and no, that wasn't a dream," Dylan said sitting next to Zewe.**

**"Oh, thank god, because I have to admit that was a really hard battle," Zewe said.**

**"Thanks for a great match, too, Zewe. But will you listen to me as a gym leader for one thing?" Dylan asked.**

**"Sure," Zewe said.**

**"I suggest, that you'll stay here at this Pokemon center for a couple of days, until you recover. And no buts," Dylan said.**

**"Okay, I understand," Zewe said.**

**Zewe and his Pokemon were again at Poke city's Pokemon center, but during the next few days Zewe should get back on the move. Tune in next episode.**

**End of episode 7 **


	8. Boat rival match

** Boat rivaly match**

**Last time Zewe and his Pokemon friends earned their second gym badge. Couple of days has passed, and it seems that Zewe is fully recovered.**

**"Aah! Fresh air, finally, and it's time to continue my journey," Zewe said while stretching his whole body.**

**Zewe went for a walk, when someone familiar came towards him.**

**"Hey, Dylan, nice to see you again," Zewe said while waving his both hands.**

**"Hey, Zewe, it's nice to see you're okay, too," Dylan said.**

**"Yeah, it's good to be on the move again, and now I am off to continue my Journey again," Zewe said.**

**"Do you want some info about how to get to the next city, where is the third gym?" Dylan asked.**

**"Sure, why not," Zewe said.**

**"There is a huge ship leaving this Poke city's harbor. First this ship will visit on a few islands, and then continues its journey to Horn island," Dylan said.**

**"Cool, thanks for the info. Well, I have to go, I don't want to miss the boat. See you someday, Dylan! Zewe said while running and waveing his hand.**

**"(Have a safe trip, Zewe, and take care of yourself,)" Dylan thought while waving his hand to Zewe.**

**Zewe ran until he reached the harbor.**

**"One hour until we ship off!" Ship guard noted.**

**The ship guard: dressed in a red and white suit, male, age 40 and yellow hair.**

**"Excuse me, mister, does this ship go to Horn island?" Zewe asked.**

**"Yeah, it does, and do you want to travel to that island, young man?" Ship guard asked.**

**"Yeah, I'd love to, because I need to get to my third gym badge," Zewe said.**

**"I see. But do you know, that this boat will also stop in a few other islands?" Ship guard asked.**

**"Yeah, I know, I am pretty well informed, and it won't be that bad to see many places in this world," Zewe said.**

**"Your right, then that settles it. Welcome aboard, young trainer," Ship guard said.**

**"Thanks, and the name's Zewe, by the way," Zewe said while entering the ship.**

**"Have a nice trip, Zewe, and the name's James. See you on board, when we set out," James said.**

**Zewe enters the ship what is really huge from inside.**

**"Wow, how pretty," Zewe said.**

**Then Zewe saw a notice on the wall:**

**"(Every trainer is freely allowed to take out their pokemon as long as they behave, and we have a small pokemon trainer tournament, too, for every trainer to pass the time,)" Zewe read in his thoughts.**

**"Oh, that's cool. I think I'll participate in this tournament," Zewe said.**

**"All right, come out, everyone!" Zewe said while throwing his Pokeballs into air.**

**"Bulba!, Ruff!, Tododo!" All Zewe's Pokemons yelled in joy.**

**"All right, guys, we are here to enjoy this cruise. Remember to behave," Zewe said.**

**Zewe and his Pokemon friends walked together around the big ship, until someone came to Zewe.**

**"That pretty wimp is looking for Bulbasaur you got there, Greeny," Trainer said in his cool way.**

**"What do you mean by wimp?!" Zewe asked angrily.**

**"Just look, it's not even evolved. Just look at mine. (throws his Ultraball) See, I have Ivysaur," Trainer continued in his cool way.**

**"Ivy... Bulba..." Each of the Pokemon looked at each other very angrily.**

**"I'll show you who's wimp, at the trainer Tournament," Zewe said.**

**"Sure... I think you just wimp out before you face me. Smell ya later, Greeny," Trainer said in his cool way.**

**"Come on, Bubbles, we'll show those two what we are made of! Right, buddy?" Zewe asked.**

**"Bulba!" Bubbels nodded his head while looking at his trainer.**

**"Attention, Pokemon trainers! We are about to start our Trainer Tournament, then log in as quickly as possible to get in on," Referee noted.**

**Many trainers entered this tournament.**

**"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to the Trainer tournament. As we can now see, we have 20 contestants. Winner of this tournament will receive this mystery Pokemon egg. Who knows, what kind of Pokemon hatches out from this... But that's enough chit chat, let's start the tournament!" Referee yelled.**

**Many trainers fought, and Zewe did well and got to the finals.**

**The final room is made entirely of glass, and the audience is outside of it.**

**"And now it's time for finals. Left side we have Pokemon trainer with his Ivysaur, it's... Max!" Referee noted.**

**Cheers were quite loud.**

**Max: dark red hair, red sleevless shirt, purple dark red jacket, darkblue jeans, black dark red shoes, red bag and age 13.**

**"And on the right we have Pokemon trainer with his Bulbasaur, it's... Zewe!" Referee noted.**

**Crowd cheered, but not so hard as to Max.**

**"Hmph, looks like you didn't chicken out, Greeny," Max said.**

**"I never chicken out from a match, and STOP CALLING ME GREENY!" Zewe yelled.**

**"Wow, it seems there is something between these trainers, but now, let's go to the finals, that we'll get the tournament completed! BEGIN!" Referee yelled.**

**"Let's go, Bubbles," Zewe said**

**"Let's go too, Ivysaur," Max said.**

**"Ivysaur, use your Razorleaf attack!" Max ordered.**

**"Bubbles, dodge it with your Quick attack!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Bulba!" Bubbles dodged the Ivysaur's Razorleaf, and Bubbles used his Quick attack to run on wall.**

**"(That is some speed, but not to worry.) Ivysaur, use your Vinewhip to catch that wimpy Bulbasaur!" Max ordered.**

**"Ivy!" Ivysaur tryed to catch Bubbles but failed.**

**"Now, Bubbles, use Tackle attack!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Bulba!" Bubbles came down from the wall and striked on Ivysaur.**

**Smash!**

**"Ivy!" Ivysaur yelled from the pain.**

**"Now quickly use your Vinewhip to catch it, and throw it on the glass wall!" Max ordered.**

**Grab!**

**"Bulbaa!" Bubbles was thrown on the glass wall.**

**"Bubbels, are you ok, bud..." Zewe was interrupted by Max.**

**"Go for Takedown, Ivysaur!" Max ordered.**

**"Quickly, Bubbles, use your Vinewhip to grab my hand!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Bulba!" Bubbles reached his Vinewhip to his trainer.**

**"(What is Greeny doing to his Bulbasaur?!)" Max thought in surprise.**

**Zewe pulled his friend to safety before Max's Ivysaur managed to hit it with Takedown attack.**

**"Interesting way to battle with your wimpy Bulbasaur," Max said.**

**"Shut up! Now we are going to show you what we are made of," Zewe said.**

**"Whatever. Ivysaur, use your Solarbeam!" Max ordered.**

**"Big mistake, Max! Now we are going to use your Ivysaur's Solarbeam to hurt himself. Bubbles, quickly use your speed to run to Ivysaur!" Zewe ordered.**

**"WHAT?!" Max yelled.**

**"Bulba!" Bubbles yelled and ran to Ivysaur just when...**

**"Now, Bubbles, jump above that Ivysaur and use your Vinewhip to grab him and flip him upside down!" Zewe ordered.**

**"IVY!?" Ivysaur said in suprise.**

**Just then Ivysaur's Solarbeam fired and sended Ivysaur with a massive speed crashing on the glass ceiling.**

**"IVY!" Ivysaur yelled in quite a pain while he was falling down.**

**"Now, finish this with Tackle!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Bulba!" Bubbles jumped up and got a direct hit on Ivysaur.**

**"Ivy..." Ivysaur passed out.**

**"Ivysaur!" Max yelled."**

**"Ivysaur is unable to battle! Aand... the winner is... Pokemon trainer Zewe!" Referee noted.**

**Zewe walked to Max to shake hands with him.**

**"It was a great match, Max. I hope we can battle again someday," Zewe said.**

**"Hmph, you got lucky, but next time you won't be that lucky," Max said while turning away from Zewe and not his handshake.**

**"(Thinks he is a tough guy, but oh... well, I don't care.) Good job, Bubbles!" Zewe said while running to Bubbles to give him a hug.**

**"Here is your reward, Zewe, this mystery egg," Referee said while handing out the egg for him.**

**"Hey, aren't you James?" Zewe asked.**

**"Yeah, it's me, and that was an amazing battle," James said.**

**"Thank you (yawn), but I think I'll need a brake now... See you later, James," Zewe said while entering his cabin. **

**Zewe was standing in front of a cabin window.**

**"Its already night time. Man, time sure fly's when I don't worry about it," Zewe said to himself.**

**Zewe's one Pokeball opens on its own, and its Bubbles.**

**"Huh? Oh, good evening, Bubbles, wanna watch with me those beautiful stars?" Zewe asked.**

**"Bulba," Bubbles nodded his head and jumped to Zewe's arms.**

**"Hey Bubbles, what do you think what is going to hatch out from that egg?" Zewe asked.**

**"Bulba..." Bubbles didn't know what to answer.**

**"Well, only time will tell, and we'll get to know that mystery egg," Zewe said.**

**"Bulba," Bubbles nodded his head while watching the stars.**

**"Bulba?" Bubbles noticed something in the starry sky.**

**In the starry sky there was a human type of a creature flying through the sky with blue light coming from the creature's feet.**

**"Yeah, I see it too, Bubbles, but what is that?" Zewe asked himself.**

**Then the flying creature disappeared into darkness of the starry sky.**

**"(Could it be... was that flying creature Pokemon?)" Zewe asked himself.**

**Zewe and his Pokemon friend Bubbles still watched the starry sky, and were thinking of few things. What could hatch out from that egg, the most weirdest thing of all. What was that human-looking creature in the sky? Tune in next episode, when Zewe's Journey continues.**

**End of episode 8**


	9. Goodbye my monster

**Goodbye my monster**

**Last time Zewe and his pokemon pals were on a huge boat where they met a trainer called Max. These two boys fought in the Pokemon trainer tournament, and Zewe became the winner and got the mystery egg for a prize. Later in the evening Zewe and his Bulbasaur (Bubbles) saw something very mysterious in the stary sky. It looked like a human type of creature, and its legs sparkled blue light.**

**Zewe's dreaming.**

**In his dream he sees the creature who flew in the stary sky with the blue light.**

**Zewe wakes up from his dream.**

**"(it was a dream... But still, what was that creature anyway... and may I face it one day?) Zewe thought while watching the ceiling.**

**Ding dong!**

**"We are arriving to the first island called Sea island. Take note that this boat will leave early in the morning, so have a nice day everybody," the Boat captain informed.**

**"Sea island, huh? I think Tododile is going to love this place," Zewe said while rising out of bed. He put his clothes on.**

**Zewe ran out from the boat to the island.**

**Then he saw something very odd but very awesome.**

**Sea island is quite a huge island with mountains made of giant seashells, chairs made of sea clams and houses made of a really white stone.**

**"Wow! The entire island is a bit below the water surface! It's odd, but awesome," Zewe said surprised.**

**"(I guess I have to walk bare footed so that my shoes and socks won't get wet,)" Zewe thought while taking his shoes and socks off.**

**Zewe steps on a thin layer of water covering the island.**

**"Oh, man, that feels good! All right, Tododile, come out, buddy!" Zewe said while throwing his Pokeball.**

**"Todoo." Tododile landed on Sea island's water surface.**

**"It feels good, doesn't it, Tododile?" Zewe asked.**

**"Todoo!" Tododile said while jumping for joy.**

**"That sure is one happy Tododile, young trainer," someone said."**

**"Thanks, sir, the name's Zewe, and I am on a journey to become the worlds best Pokemon trainer," Zewe said.**

**"Worlds best, huh? That's a nice dream, name's Gyra. I am this island's Mayor, nice to meet you," Mayor Gyra said while shaking hands with Zewe.**

**Mayor Gyra, age 45, a dark blue suit, a red tie, a white shirt and dark pants.**

**"This is the first time I see a Mayor. Do you happen to have any Pokemon, Mayor Gyra?" Zewe asked.**

**"Yes, I have actually a whole bunch of Pokemon called Gyarados. Do you want to see them?" Mayor Gyra said.**

**"Sure. (Whole bunch of Gyaradoses!? For me catching even one was tough,)" Zewe thought while sweat was rising on his brow. **

**While Zewe and Mayor Gyra were walking to Mayors huge house, something came up into Zewe's head.**

**"(Wait, my Gyarados! I was supposed to find him a great home,)" Zewe thought.**

**"Here we are. Welcome to my home, feel free to make yourself at home," Mayor Gyra said while opening the doors of his giant house.**

**Mayor Gyra's house looks outside like a huge seashell castle and from inside it has many rooms and light blue painted walls.**

**"Wow, this is really an amazing house." Zewe said.**

**"You haven't seen anything yet, because here is the Gyarados pool," Mayor Gyra said while opening the door to the giant pool.**

**What Zewe saw was amazing: many Gyaradoses were jumping out of the water and were having fun.**

**"Wow, I have never seen that many Gyaradoses, and I have never seen them so happy," Zewe said very surprised.**

**"Well, thank you, Zewe. This is a perfect home for them," Mayor Gyra said.**

**"Oh, about that. Mayor Gyra, I have a favor to ask," Zewe said.**

**"Sure, I will try my best to help with this favor," Mayor said.**

**"Well, I've managed to catch one Gyarados, and I've decided to give it a great home. So, can I leave my Gyarados to you? I am sure, that my Gyarados will like it here," Zewe said.**

**"I'll be glad to, and for that I have something for you that'll be glad to go journey with you," Mayor Gyra said.**

**"Can you hold on for a minute, I've got to get my Gyarados?" Zewe asked.**

**"Sure, take your time," Mayor said.**

**A few minutes later.**

**"Here you are, Mayor Gyra," Zewe said while giving his Gyrados Pokeball to him.**

**Pokeball opens.**

**"GYAAAHHH!" Zewe's Gyarados yelled.**

**"Listen to me, Gyarados. I am going to leave you here. As you can see, this is now your new home. I know we had some tough times with each other... but I would like that you do not forget the battle with my Tododile. Goodbye my monster," Zewe said while turning away and walking away from his Gyarados.**

**"(This child has a good heart, I am sure he will become the world's best trainer... and very well done with the speech,)" Mayor Gyra thought while watching Zewe's back.**

**"Zewe, are you okay?" Mayor Gyra asked while closing his Gyarados pool room doors.**

**"Yeah, I am fine. I am just glad that I found him a great home," Zewe said while wiping tears from his eyes.**

**"Zewe, are you ready to see your new Pokemon friend?" Mayor Gyra asked.**

**"Yeah, I am" Zewe said.**

**Zewe and Mayor Gyra went into one room, and there was one Pokeball on the table.**

**"This is yours, Zewe," Mayor Gyra said.**

**"Thank you, Mayor Gyra, can I ask where did this Pokeball came from?" Zewe asked.**

**"It was a few weeks ago. I was minding my own business, I saw a big plank on top of which this Pokemon rested. Here's how it came to me," Mayor said.**

**"But I have been wondering why don't you keep it?" Zewe asked.**

**"Well, this Pokemon isn't Water type at all, so, I thought, when you keep going on your journey, I think it would be perfect for you," Mayor Gyra said.**

**"Okay, well, thank you so much, Mayor Gyra," Zewe said while picking up the Pokeball.**

**"I think, Zewe, if you want to open that Pokeball, you'll better do it inside the boat," Mayor Gyra said.**

**"Right," Zewe said.**

**At night time.**

**"That was a nice dinner, thanks, Mayor Gyra. I hope we meet again, someday," Zewe said while waving his hand for goodbye.**

**Zewe walked back to boat and went into his room.**

**"Okay, everybody out, " Zewe ordered while throwing his three Pokeballs.**

**"Bulba?, Ruff?, Todo?" All Zewe's Pokemon were confused.**

**"Okay, crew, ready to meet your new friend," Zewe said while showing Mayor Gyra's Pokeball to his Pokemon friends.**

**Zewe's Pokemon nodded.**

**"Come out, new friend," Zewe said while throwing his Pokeball.**

**Pokeball opens.**

**"Quila!" Zewes new Pokemon said.**

**Zewe pointed his green Pokedex at his new Pokemon.**

**"Quilava, the Volcano Pokémon, and the evolved form is Cyndaquil. Quilava he frightens his foes with flame's heat, and when you are ready to battle, the fire burns more strongly," Zewes Pokedex said.**

**"Quila?" Zewes Quilava was confused where he was.**

**"Hi, Quilava, I am your new trainer Zewe and these are your new friends," Zewe said.**

**Quilava watched Zewe's Bulbasaur, Rufflet and Tododile.**

**"Bulba, Ruff, Todo." All Zewe's Pokemon came up to Quilava to give him a handshake.**

**Quilava gave Zewe's Bulbasaur, Rufflet and Tododile a handshake for friendship.**

**"(So, now I have Grass, Flying, Water and Fire type. I think this is a good combination for some combos what I can come up,)" Zewe though.**

**"Okay, crew, let's get some rest, because tomorrow is a new day for us," Zewe said.**

**Everybody nodded and jumped into Zewes bed.**

**Zewe went to bed too, and fell sleep quite fast.**

**Then, at midnight.**

**Plirrr...plirr... poop! Someone answered the phone.**

**"What is your answer, will you work for us or not?" someone asked in the phone.**

**"Yes, I would love to, because I have a chiken bone to pick with one trainer which won me once," someone answered to a man on the phone.**

**"Perfect! We'll tell you the meeting place later, but welcome aboard," someone said in the phone.**

**Who are these men who were talking on the phone? And what will be waiting on the next island until Horn island? Tune in next episode.**

** End of Episode 9**

**PS: Sorry for taking so long, please bare with me when my brain doesen't work.**


	10. An old friend from past but new to kid

** An ****old friend from the past**

** but a new friend to the kid**

**Last time Zewe and his Pokemon friends left Sea island, where he said goodbye to his monster and got a new friend Quilava from the Mayor of Sea city. Now our young hero Zewe is on the move to the third island, Horn island, where his third gym battle awaits.**

**The ship arrives in Horn Island dock, and a lot of people steps out of the boat; Zewe steps out from the boat also.**

**Horn Island is a huge island with many spiral horn houses, restaurants and hotels. Whole islands ground has one huge spiral carved into ground, and biggest thing in the island is the Huge Horn. Rhyhorn is carved on top of the horn.**

**"Fresh air! Finally," Zewe said while stretching himself.**

**Then Zewe saw something while looking at the right.**

**"(Hey, isn't that Max who I battled with inside the boat?)" Zewe thought.**

**Zewe ran to trainer named Max to say hi.**

**"Hey Max, remember me? We fought on the boat, you remember?" Zewe asked.**

**"Oh, it's you, Greeny... Now, what do you want?" Max asked with an irritated voice.**

**"No need to sound like some angry... I just came to say hi, and I thought if we could travel together?" Zewe asked.**

**"Travel?! With you!? Who would want to travel with such a wimby trainer, who's Bulbasaur hasn't evolved yet?" Max asked still with irritated voice.**

**"Fine, if you think that way, then forget it. But let me give you a few advice. Never underestimate unevolved Pokemon, and listen to your Pokemons feelings," Zewe said while turning away from Max.**

**"(What do you know Greeny? You are just a newbie, that's all,)" Max thought quite angrily.**

**While Zewe was walking irritated, he heard Max's catty words, ja accidentally pumped into someone.**

**"(Ow.) Oh, I am sorry that I pumped into you, mister," Zewe said while rubbing his nose.**

**"Oh, it's okay. Are you okay yourself, young kid?" Mister asked.**

**"Yeah, I am fine," Zewe said.**

**This mister has dark brown hair, brown skin, a green t-shirt, a black jacket, light brown pants, a pair of dark blue shoes and a huge backpack.**

**"Name's Zewe, I am on journey to become the worlds best trainer," Zewe said while shaking misters hand.**

**"(He sounds someone who I knew a long time ago.) Names Brock and I am trying to become Pokemon breeder," Brock said happily.**

**Zewe was shaking and his skin turned white.**

**"Umm... Zewe, are you okay?" Brock asked with a sweat drop.**

**"You are the Gym leader from Kanto region, aren't you?!" Zewe asked while still shaking.**

**"That's right. So you have heard about me?" Brock asked.**

**"Yeah, when I was about 7 years old... It was my first time when I saw you on TV," Zewe said.**

**"Well, I am honored, and I have to admit that you reminded of someone who I knew a long time ago," Brock said.**

**"(I wonder who is it?) So, Brock, what are you doing on Horn island?" Zewe asked.**

**"I am traveling to see new places, and now I am headed to Horn island's Gym leader," Brock said.**

**"I am headed there, too, to earn my next gym badge," Zewe said.**

**"Then why don't you come with me?" Brock asked.**

**"I'll be honored to come with you, so, let's go," Zewe said, eyes shining.**

**"But before we go, let's go to grab a bite, because it's good to keep up your energy," Brock said while walking into restaurant.**

**"(He's right.) Yeah, sure," Zewe said while running after Brock into restaurant.**

**Zewe and Brock both picked a table and sat down, but then...**

**"Hello, would you like to order something, you two misters?" Young beautiful lady waitress asked.**

**"I would like to have your beautiful heart, young lady!" Brock said, hearts in his eye's.**

**"(Was he always like this?)" Zewe thought with a sweat drop.**

**Then one of Brock's Pokeballs opened. It was Croaqunk, and suddenly Croaqunk's hand turned into purple and stabbed straight into Brock's butt.**

**"Aahhh!" Brock gave a little yell and slammed straight on floor.**

**Croaqunk was pulling him away from the waitress.**

**"We both take Hamburgers," Zewe said with a sweat drop.**

**"Two Hamburgers, got it. It will take a while, so, make yourselves comfortable," Lady waitress said with a sweat drop.**

**Zewe nodded his head and walked to Brock and Croaqunk.**

**"Umm... Brock, are you okay?" Zewe asked while pokeing him.**

**"Yeah, I am fine. I am pretty much used to this," Brock said while still laying on floor.**

**A few minutes later Zewe and Brock were both back on their table.**

**"So, you have Croaqunk, that is awesome!" Zewe said happily.**

**"Yeah, I have a really good memory of when I got him," Brock said.**

**"Can I someday see your Croaqunk again, so that I can check it with my Pokedex?" Zewe asked.**

**"Sure thing. By the way, tell me about your journey to this far. I am interested about you since your goal is really huge," Brock said.**

**Zewe started to tell his story, but at the halfway point their Burgers came.**

**Zewe ate quite quickly since he's got quite a huge mouth, and then he continued his story to Brock.**

**"That's all what has happened so far," Zewe said.**

**"What an interesting story. (This kid is sure strong, and he has a lot fire in his belly. Hmm... should I... Maybe I will,)" Brock thought hard.**

**Both Zewe and Brock stepped out from restaurant.**

**"Are you ready, Zewe, to see the gym leader?" Brock asked while starting to walk.**

**"Yeah, I am. By the way, do you happen to know Horn islands gym leaders name?" Zewe asked while walking along side with Brock.**

**"His name is Hordy, and let me warn you: I heard he gives no mercy to challengers," Brock said.**

**"That's the way I like it: both trainers giving their all," Zewe said, fire in his eyes.**

**Zewe and Brock both kept walking through many houses, shops and hotels until they arrived to Horn Gym.**

**Doors were open, and the gym's floor had a huge battlefield with a Pokeball logo on it, and many horn rocks on ground.**

**"Wow, this place is huge and it's awesome!" Zewe said while his emerald eyes were shining.**

**"It's sure is, young trainer!" someone yelled from ceiling inside of the horns.**

**Elevator sound started, and someone came down from the ceiling.**

**"I am Hordy, leader of this gym, and as I'm looking at your face, young trainer, you want to face me, right?" Hordy asked while giving his hand to shake hands with Zewe.**

**Hordy: age 30, one sharp skipy silver hair, a gray jacket, no t-shirt, brown shorts, a black belt, he has a little bit of beard on his chin, quite muscular, and he is a huge man, 2 and a half meters tall.**

**"(Wow, he is huge... Gulp.) Yeah, I am here to face you. Name's Zewe, and I am aiming to become worlds best trainer," Zewe said while giving his hand to Hordy to shake his hand.**

**"(Nice dream, kid.) And you must be Brock, right?" Hordy asked.**

**"Yeah, I am honored to meet you, mister Hordy," Brock said while shaking Hordy's hand.**

**"Same to you, mister Brock," Hordy said.**

**"So, Zewe, are you ready for the Double battle?" Hordy asked.**

**"Double battle?" Zewe asked.**

**Brock explained the rules of Double battle to Zewe.**

**"Oh, I see. I think I get it now..." Zewe said, and his head was steaming for all the information.**

**Both Zewe and Hordy walked into battlefield to get ready into their Pokemon battle.**

**"Brock, how about if you'll be the referee for this gym battle?" Hordy asked.**

**Brock nodded his head.**

**"Both trainers use two Pokemon at the same time on this double battle, and who's two Pokemon are unable to battle first, loses this battle," Brock said to both trainers.**

**"Got it!" Both trainers yelled in unison.**

**"Begin!" Brock yelled while raising his both hands into air.**

**"Go, Rhyhorn and Riolu!" Hordy yelled while throwing Heavy ball and Luxury ball.**

**"(Ground and fighting type Pokemons in that case.) Go Quilava and Tododile!" Zewe yelled while throwing two Pokeballs.**

**"Water and Fire, that is an interesting choice you got there, Zewe." Hordy said.**

**"Show me what you got, Hordy!" Zewe yelled.**

**"I should be saying that, but whatever. Go Rhyhorn, use Horn attack on Tododile and Riolu, you follow with a double kick on Quilava!" Hordy ordered.**

**"Rhyhorn!, Rioluu!" Both pokemon yelled and came towards running with an outstanding speed.**

**"Both you, dodge it, and Quilava, use flamethrower on Riolu, and Tododile, use Water gun on Rhyhorn!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Quilaa!, Tododo!" Both pokemon jumped into air and shot their move.**

**"Riolu slide under Rhyhorn, and you, Rhyhorn, use Protect to shield Riolu and yourself," Hordy ordered.**

**Rhyhorn," Rhyhorn said calmly.**

**"(What?! That was some good thinking in such a short time,)" Zewe thought.**

**Quilava and Tododile were just about to come down, but then...**

**"Now Riolu, jump on top of Rhyhorn, and now, Rhyhorn, run straight for Tododile and flip him into air with your horn!" Hordy ordered.**

**"Rhyhorn!" Rhyhorn yelled while flipping Tododile back into air.**

**"Todoo!..." Tododile yelled while getting dizzy from flipping in air.**

**"Oh no, Tododile is in trouble. Quickly, Quilava, use Flamethrower on both Riolu and Rhyhorn to save Tododile!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Quilaa!" Quilava gave all he got on his Flamethower to launch it at Both Hordy's Pokemon.**

**"Rhyhorn, tank that Flamethrower, and Riolu, Jump into air!" Hordy ordered.**

**Rhyhorn took Quilava's Flamethrower like it was nothing.**

**"(What?!)" Zewe thought in panic.**

**"Riolu, use Dynamic Punch on Tododile to send him smashing into ground!" Hordy ordered.**

**"Riolu!" Riolu yelled while giving a good smack on Tododile.**

**Smash! The whole ground shaked a bit from the impact on the ground.**

**"Tododile!" Zewe yelled.**

**"Dust cleared from the field, and Tododile was down.**

**"Tododile is unable to battle," Brock noted.**

**"Now, Quilava, it's the only one you got left," Hordy said.**

**Both Hordy's Pokemon ran to Quilava to face him.**

**"STOP!" Zewe yelled.**

**Both Hordy's Pokemon stopped and watched Zewe while he was carrying Tododile.**

**"I give up... I lose," Zewe said little sadly.**

**Just before Brock was about to note that gym leader Hordy is the winner, Hordy showed his hand to Brock, that he doesn't need to inform about it.**

**Zewe ran straight out of the gym with Quilava on his side, and they ran straight into Pokemon center.**

**"He is a good kid, but he still has got a lot to learn," Hordy said.**

**"Yeah, you're right, but I am sure he will try to face you again," Brock said.**

**Later that night.**

**"Mister Zewe, your Tododile is in tiptop shape," Nurse said.**

**"Thanks..." Zewe said while taking his Pokeball.**

**Zewe stepped out of the Pokemon Center and walked to beach.**

**"Quilava, Tododile, come out." Zewe said.**

**"Quila. Todo." Both Pokemon watched Zewe.**

**"Guys, today was a rough day for us, right?" Zewe asked.**

**Both Pokemon nodded their head.**

**"You saw how those two worked together so well?" Zewe asked.**

**Both Pokemon nodded their head a couple times.**

**"So, you guys know what this means, right?" Zewe asked with a little smile.**

**"You want to train them to work together, right, Zewe?" Brock asked right behind Zewe.**

**"Yeah, it was a harsh fight, but I am not giving up until I have given everything I got," Zewe said.**

**"Well, said Zewe. Let me give you one advice. Think, how you can use those types to make a team move," Brock said while walking to Pokemon center.**

**"(Team move.)" Zewe thought.**

**Our young trainer Zewe went in mind the words of the team move, what Brock said. Will Zewe ever beat Hordy's team? They seemed unbeatable. Tune in next episode.**

** End of episode 10**


	11. Water and fire combination

** Water and fire combination**

**Last time Zewe and his Pokemon friends met Brock, the gym leaderof Kanto region, and Zewe faced Horn island's gym leader Hordy in Double battle. Zewe lost harshly against Hordy's Rhyhorn and Riolu. Then later that night Zewe got a very good advice from Brock.**

**Early that morning Zewe was sitting outside at the beach.**

**"(Water and Fire team move from those types... I wonder what it could be?)" Zewe thought while laying down on beach.**

**"(Wait... was there something when you mix water and fire together? What was it... hmmm...?) Zewe thought very hard while went sitting normally.**

* * *

**Flashback.**

**Zewe's age 5 and spending time with his Father by a camp fire in the evening.**

**"Me like meat." Zewe said while eating sausage.**

**"Hehe, Son, don't talk with your mouth full, it's bad manners," Zon said while laughing.**

**"Daddy, why there is a bucket of water?" Zewe asked.**

**"It's for putting out the fire," Zon said while stroking his son's hair.**

**"Daddy, what happens when water and fire are mixed?" Zewe asked.**

**"It puts out of fire and makes a little bit of smoke, but that extreme heat makes steam clouds," Zon explained.**

**"Steam clouds," Zewe said while putting his thumb into his mouth.**

**"Okay, son, it's getting late. We should get back home," Zon said while getting up standing.**

**"Ookayy," Zewe said while eating the rest of his sausage.**

**Zewe's father Zon takes the bucket of water and pours it on the camp fire.**

**Zewe watches as smoke lifts up into air.**

**"(Is that smoke or steam?)" Zewe thought sausage in his mouth.**

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

**"That's it! Steam is the answer to these two types," Zewe said hitting his fist into his palm.**

**"Tododile and Quilava, come out," Zewe said throwing his both Pokeballs.**

**"Todoo, Quilaa!" Both Pokemon yelled and stretched themselves.**

**"Okay, guys, listen up! Tododile, you shoot your Water gun straight at Quilava, and Quilava, you shoot your Flamethrower at Tododile's Water gun. Got it guys?" Zewe asked.**

**Both nodded their heads and shot their moves to that direction as Zewe indicated.**

**Steam cloud started to build up.**

**"That's right, guys, okay! Stop for second," Zewe ordered.**

**Both Pokemon stopped and watched his trainer.**

**"Watch, guys, as you can see, your moves made Steam clouds," Zewe said while pointing the steam clouds what was fading away.**

**Both Pokemon nodded their heads.**

**"But as you can see, it takes too long to create it... so this time blast it up with your full power," Zewe ordered.**

**Both Pokemon gave their full power, and the outcome was a huge steam explosion. The blast blew Zewe and his both Pokemon on their back.**

**"Guys, are you okay?" Zewe said while getting back up.**

**Both Pokemon came running from the huge steam clouds that came out of the steam explosion.**

**"Look, guys, this is what we are looking for," Zewe said wraping his hands around his Tododile and Quilava.**

**"Both Pokemon were confused first, when...**

**"Guys, this is your team move, and with this time we are going to win that third badge," Zewe said smiling.**

**Both Pokemon nodded their heads with a smile.**

**Zewe and his Quilava and Tododile walked back to Pokemon center to get some energy for the third badge.**

**A few minutes later.**

**Zewe, Brock and all their Pokemon were eating their breakfast.**

**"So, Zewe, have you thought of any team moves?" Brock asked while eating his toast.**

**Zewe nodded his head with a smile on his face while eating cereals.**

**"(I wonder what he has thought,)" Brock thought.**

**Zewes Pokemons had their plates empty, and they started to walk outside of the Pokemon center.**

**"Zewe, are you done already?!" Brock asked in suprise.**

**"Yeah, I am, and it's time for me to win that third badge," Zewe said fire in his eyes.**

**Brock quickly ate his breakfast and ran after Zewe and his Pokemons.**

**At the Hordy's gym.**

**"Umm... Mr. Hordy, why are just sitting there on your battle spot?" One of Hordy's workers asked.**

**"I can feel his presence. This battle is going to be a tough one," Hordy said his eyes closed.**

**"Who are you talking about?" Hordy's worker asked.**

**Hordy pointed his finger at the gym's doors.**

**Gym doors opens, and Zewe walks in to gym with his Bulbasaur, Tododile, Quilava and Rufflet, that was sitting on his shoulder.**

**"Who is he?" Hordy's worker asked.**

**"He is Zewe... He lost me once, but look at him now. He is ready for this rematch," Hordy said.**

**Zewe walked to his battle spot with his Quilava and Tododile. Rest of his Pokemons went to the other side of the wall to watch the battle.**

**"Zewe, are you ready for rematch?" Hordy asked.**

**"Yeah, and this time I won't lose," Zewe said with a really serious face.**

**Brock went to gym's referee spot and explained the rules.**

**"Are you both ready?" Brock asked.**

**"Yes!" Zewe and Hordy both yelled in unison.**

**"BEGIN!" Brock said while raising his both arms.**

**Both sent their Pokemon for the battle.**

**"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack on Quilava, and Riolu, follow it with Double kick on Tododile!" Hordy ordered.**

**"Quilava and Tododile, counter it with your Watergun and Flamethrower!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Rhyhorn, use Protect, and Riolu, go behind Rhyhorn!" Hordy ordered.**

**Zewes Quilavas and Tododiles moves were stopped by Rhyhorns Protect.**

**"(Darn, that Protect is bad,)" Zewe thought.**

**"Rhyhorn, Horn attack again, and Riolu, use Double team!" Hordy ordered.**

**Behind of Rhyhorn appeared many Riolu's.**

**Both Zewes Pokemon are confused.**

**"Both of you, don't get confused! Quilava, face Rhyhorn with your Takedown, and Tododile, you use your Watergun in front of Rhyhorn to make the ground muddy!" Zewe ordered.**

**"Todoo!" Zewes Tododile shot his Watergun with a full blast to turn the ground muddy just in front of Rhyhorn.**

**"Rhyhorn!?" Hordy's Rhyhorn was suprised how slow he got.**

**"Quickly, Riolu, your Quickattack to stop Quilava!" Hordy ordered.**

**"Riolu!" Hordy's Riolu ran with an outstanding speed.**

**Smack!**

**Quilava got sended away just before he was about hit Rhyhorn.**

**"(What an amazing team.) Quilava, use Dig to go underground, and Tododile, jump up as high as you can!" Zewe ordered.**

**Both Pokemon did what they were told to.**

**"Rhyhorn, give a boost for Riolu into air!" Hordy ordered.**

**"Tododile, use Watergun to send Riolu back on the ground!" Zewe ordered."**

**"Todooo!" Zewe's Tododile shot his Watergun.**

**Splash! Riolu got smashing back to the ground.**

**"Rhyhorn, use Hiddenpower on Tododile!" Hordy ordered.**

**"Oh no, you don't. Quilava, combine your Dig with your Takedown and smash right under Rhyhorn's belly!" Zewe ordered.**

**Smash! Rhyhorn got quite a fly from Quilava's move.**

**Tododile got back on the ground from the air.**

**"Both of you, are you okay?" Hordy asked.**

**Both pokemon struggled themselves back up.**

**"Tododile and Quilava, blast your Flamethrower and Watergun together close to Rhyhorn and Riolu with one single spot of fullpower!" Zewe ordered.**

**"(What?! Why do you shoot right near my two Pokemons!?)" Hordy thought in shock and in panic.**

**"Todoooo! Quilavaa!" Both Pokemons shot their moves and there was a huge steam explosion.**

**Rhyhorn and Riolu flew away with outstanding speed from the power of the steam explosion and smashed on the wall, and they both had swirly eyes.**

**"Both Hordy's Pokemons are unable to battle. That means the winner is trainer Zewe," Brock informed.**

**"We did it good, guys..." Zewe was interrupted by a white shining of Tododile.**

**"Tododile is evolving," Brock said running to Zewe.**

**"Evolving! How cool!" Zewe said with an excitement.**

**"Croco!" Zewe's Tododile evolved and yelled.**

**Hordy returned his Pokemon to their balls.**

**"(Good job guys, take a good rest, both of you,)" Hordy thought.**

**"What an amazing battle, Zewe, I am astonished by your team move, and it seems your Tododile evolved into Croconaw," Hordy said.**

**"Croconaw?" Zewe said pointing his green Pokedex.**

**"Croconaw, the Big Jaw Pokémon, evolved form Totodile. It opens its mouth wide and attacks, and if it looses its teeth, they regrow quickly," Zewe's Pokedex said.**

**"Cool!" Zewe said eyes shining.**

**"Come on, both of you, let's hug," Zewe said with his arms open.**

**Both Zewe's Croconaw and Quilava jumped to into Zewe's arms and rest of his Pokemons came running to Zewe.**

**"Zewe, here is your horn badge," Hordy said giving the badge to Zewe.**

**"Thanks. Oh yeah! I've got the Horn bagde," Zewe said showing his Horn badge, and his Pokemons jumping in joy.**

**Zewe and Brock both stepped out of the gym.**

**"So, I quess this is goodbye, Brock," Zewe said.**

**"What makes you say that, Zewe?" Brock asked.**

**"Huh? Well, aren't you gonna follow your own path?" Zewe asked.**

**"Well, Breeding is the best way to learn is on journey, so I thought I might as well go on a journey with you," Brock answered.**

**"How cool is that! Sure, I don't mind you coming along with me," Zewe said in excitement.**

**"I'll be glad to be joining you," Brock said giving a hand shake to Zewe.**

**"Let's have fun on this journey, and please, bare with me," Zewe said shaking Brock's hand.**

**"I am sure we will have fun," Brock said with a smile.**

**It seems our Young Trainer Zewe has got one new friend on his journey, he's got his third badge and his Tododile evolved into Croconaw, too. What will be waiting for Zewe and Brock on the world of Pokemon? Tune in next episode.**

**End of Episode 11**

* * *

**Reviews please :)**


	12. Bulbasaur the protector

** Bulbasaur the protector**

**Last time Zewe, Brock and their Pokemon friends were going to continue their journey. Just when they were about leave the Horn island something started to happen in Zewe's backpack.**

**"What is that white shining in your backpack?" Brock asked when they were just about to step on board.**

**"I think it's the egg, which I won the battle," Zewe said.**

**Glow stopped suddenly.**

**"Huh, it stopped?" Zewe said with a very confused face.**

**"We'd better get to the journey and check your egg when we are in our room," Brock said while walking inside the boat.**

**Zewe nodded his head and ran after Brock.**

**"Your room is 234. I hope you have a good time," Room service man said.**

**"Thanks," Zewe and Brock said in unison.**

**Zewe and Brock sat in their room and watched Zewe's brown egg.**

**"I wonder what Pokemon will it be?" Zewe asked.**

**"Hard to say... although, I am Pokemon breeder," Brock said.**

**Shining started again on Zewe's egg and both trainers jumped a bit.**

**"It's shining again," Zewe said very excited.**

**Then the egg cracked a little.**

**"Its opening, get ready, Zewe!" Brock said with excitement.**

**Egg cracked more and opened.**

**"Eevee!" Pokemon yelled in joy.**

**"What is that Pokemon?" Zewe asked.**

**"Its Eevee," Brock said.**

**"Eevee, cool," Zewe said while pointing his green Pokedex.**

**"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Depending on circumstances, Eevee can evolve into many forms." Zewe's Pokedex said.**

**"Cool, my very own Eevee," Zewe said.**

**"Eevee?" Zewe's Eevee was confused where she was.**

**"It seems your Eevee is little worried where she is," Brock said.**

**Zewe nodded his head.**

**"Hey, Eevee, don't worry, you are in a safe place, and I am your trainer Zewe," Zewe said.**

**Then all of sudden Eevee ran away from Zewe's and Brock's room.**

**"Wait, Eevee! Where are you going?" Zewe asked.**

**"I think it doesn't trust you yet, Zewe. I think we should split up and try to find her," Brock said.**

**Zewe nodded his head and they both split up to find Zewe's Eevee.**

**A few minutes later.**

**A huge sound of screeming Eevee came from somewhere of the boat.**

**"That was Eevee! I think she is in trouble," Zewe said worried.**

**Then Zewe's one Pokeball opened and his Bulbasaur came out.**

**"Hey, Bubbles, good timing. I just heard that my Eevee, which came from the egg, she is in trouble," Zewe told to his Bulbasaur.**

**Bubbles nodded is head with a serious face.**

**"Bubbles, you go that way and I go this way. If you run into Eevee, bring it along with you, got it?" Zewe asked.**

**Bubbles nodded his head and ran to other hallway.**

**"(I wish you luck, Bubbles and Brock, to find my Eevee,)" Zewe thought worried.**

**Let's go to Zewe's Bulbasaur.**

**Bubbles was running and ended to a huge room where he saw Eevee and Electivire.**

**(Reminder: at this moment pokemon are talking to each other.)**

**"You bumped into me and you got me dirty!" Electivire yelled at tiny Eevee.**

**"I am sowwy." Eevee said tears in her eyes.**

**"Sorry isn't enough, and now you're going to pay a little shrimp!" Electivire yelled intending to just hit Eevee with his fist.**

**Grab!**

**Electivire saw that someone grabbed his wrist with Vinewhip.**

**"Who dares to stop me?" Electivire asked very angrily.**

**"How about you, pick on someone of your own size, bully," Bubbles said with a serious face.**

**"I can do what I want, and you're not going to stop me!" Electivire yelled running towards Bulbasaur.**

**Electivire's hand started to shine in yellow electricity, as he was about to hit Bulbasaur.**

**"(Thunder punch is a piece of cake and it seems quite slow, too,)" Bubbles thought.**

**"Take thi..." Electivire was interrupted by Bulbasaur when he tripped Electivire.**

**"You're quite reckless rushing like that at your opponent," Bubbles said.**

**"Oh yeah? Then, how about this!" Electivire yelled as he started to have an electricity aura.**

**"(What is that Discharge?!)" Bubbles thought in panic.**

**As Electivire launched his Discharge move the floor began to form an electric field, and it came closer and closer to Bulbasaur.**

**"(This move is going to hit Eevee, too, if I don't do something,)" Bubbles thought in panic.**

**Then Bubbles quickly used his Vinewhip to grab Eevee and threw her into air.**

**SHOCK!**

**"BULBAAA!" Bubbles yelled in pain from Electivires Discharge.**

**Bulbasaur struggled to stay on his feet from the shock.**

**Eevee came back from the air and ran to Bulbasaur.**

**"You're okay, Bulbasaur?" Eevee asked in tears.**

**"Well, short off... but I think I can go on," Bubbles said in a little bit of a weak voice.**

**"Oh, it looks like that little hero is done for now," Electivire said while walking closer to Eevee and Bulbasaur.**

**As Electivire was about to launch his Thunder punch on Eevee and Bulbasaur, just then...**

**SMASH!**

**"Don't you dare to hurt my friend!" Bulbasaur yelled while hitting his both Vinewhips around Electivire's belly.**

**"(Those Vinewhips were like made of rock...") Electivire thought while passing out.**

**"Wow, you're so strong, Bulbasaur," Eevee said in suprise.**

**"Ah, it was nothing..." Bubbles said while loosing his footing.**

**"Are you okay?" Eevee asked.**

**"Yeah, I just lost my footing, that's all," Bubbles said while using his Vinewhips to pick up Eevee and to give her a ride.**

**"What? I can walk by myself, Bulbasaur," Eevee said with a sweat drop.**

**"Aah, don't bother, this is my mission to bring you back to my trainer, so let's go," Bubbles said while walking back.**

**"Okay, then let's go back, Bulbasaur," Eevee said with a smile on her face.**

**"And call me Bubbles, it's my name from my trainer," Bubbles said smiling.**

**A few minutes later.**

**(Reminder: Pokemon are no longer speaking.)**

**Brock was running and saw Zewe's Bulbasaur and Eevee.**

**"Hey! There you are, and Bulbasaur? What are you doing here and what happened to you?" Brock asked.**

**"Bulba bulba," Bubbles said to Brock.**

**"Are you saying that you saved Zewe's Eevee?" Brock asked.**

**Bubbles nodded his head, looked at Eevee and they both smiled. **

**"I am very proud of you. Let's go and find Zewe," Brock said while walking.**

**Bubbles nodded his head and followed Brock.**

**A few minutes later later in Zewe's and Brock's room.**

**"Bubbles, you saved Eevee? I am very proud of you, and I am glad you are my Pokemon," Zewe said hugging his Bulbasaur.**

**"Bulba," Bubbles said happily.**

**"But now, Bubbles, take a good rest. You'll need energy tomorrow," Zewe said while laying his Bulbasaur on his bed.**

**Bubbles went to sleep and snored with a little bubble in his nose.**

**Then Eevee, all of sudden, started to purr on Zewe's leg.**

**"Eevee, you're sweet, and if you want to become my Pokemon, I will take good care of you," Zewe said.**

**Eevee nodded her head with a smile. She dug a Pokeball from Zewe backback and pushed the button to get inside Zewe's Pokeball.**

**"Welcome to the team, Eevee," Zewe said while holding his Pokeball with his two hands.**

**"I am happy for you, Zewe, but I think it's time for us to go to sleep, too," Brock said.**

**Zewe nodded his head and went to bed without waking up his Bulbasaur.**

**It seems Zewe's got now his fifth member on his Pokemon team. What adventures await Zewe and Brock when they'll be back to Mix region main island. Tune in next episode.**

**End of episode 12**


End file.
